Many chassis designs for electronic devices, such as for network and wireless network devices, employ a sliding assembly: The top case of the chassis slides against the bottom case to close. The sum of (Electro-Magnetic Interference) EMI spoons or EMI finger stocks can result in a large friction force during the sliding installation. The sliding installation is difficult and inefficient. In contrast with the sliding assembly, a flip assembly is design employs a hinge structure: The top case is hinged on one side with the bottom case. The top case flips to close. A hinge assembly avoids the large friction force and makes the assembly easier and more efficient; however, existing hinged chassis designs suffer from unstable surface contact between the top case and the bottom case along the hinge side, and uncontrollable flatness tolerance on the hinge side.